The First Hunger Games
by Lukewomer
Summary: It's the First Hunger Gams ever. 24 tributes a thrown into an arena that looks like paradise but it's quite the opposite. Which alliances will form? Who will go all the way?
1. District 1 Reaping

District One Reaping

Griffin Baxwoll - District One Male (16)

I wake up and remember the day I've been dreading for a long time, the reaping. About a month ago the devil of a president, Mr. Coriolanus Snow, announced that as a punishment of the uprising each of the twelve districts, after district 13 was blown up, would provide one male and one female to fight to the death in an arena. Sick minded idiot. Back to why I was dreading it, the whole of District 1 hates me because my Father was one of the leaders of the rebellion, so they think he was one of the reasons the Hunger Games are happening. My father was executed, along with my older brother, for there crimes during the rebellion. I'm only 16 so they decided not to execute me.

My mother has laid out black suit pants and blue dress shirt for me, I slip on some black dress shoes and quickly put my jet black shoulder length hair in a bun.

I go downstairs and see my Mother has made some porridge. We eat breakfast in silence. When I finish I tell my Mum that I'll see her after the reaping and she replies that she will be at the town square in a minute. "See you soon," I tell her as I walk out the door.

Otillie Selkirk - District 1 Female (17)

"Otillie, wake up," I hear my best friend Gliese yelling I'm my ear.

"Ok, ok. Calm down" I tell her.

She's wearing a white singlet with high brown shorts and black heels. She also wearing a hat that kinda looks like a plate. She look totally hot. "You look amazing" I tell her.

"And your going to look even better" she tells me. She shows me what she picked out for me. It's a black dress that goes down to my knees with large shoulder puffs. I quickly slip it on and put on my pink hat that looks like a flower on my head.

I walk downstairs and see Gliese, my older brother Sextus and my Mum eating waffles. I grab one to go and Gliese, Sextus, Mum and I walk to the reaping.

"Sextus your so lucky. You only have one year with the threat of the games hanging over your head," Gliese is saying.

Gliese and I are 17 so we have 2. But like we are ever going to get chosen, Gliese and I's family's are the most popular in town. When we arrive Sextus goes of with his friends and Gliese and I go line up in our section.

Griffin Baxwoll - District 1 Male (16)

When we are all lined up a woman with orange and purple hair wearing a dress with a range of different colours comes out. God she looks ridiculous. "Welcome, to the first ever district one reaping for the first ever annual hunger games. Now watch a short clip straight from the Capitol," she says.

The video is a load of crap about how we betrayed the Capitol.

After the video the woman comes to the microphone. "Now, let's select the tributes. First, the girls," she walks over to the bowl and selects a name.

"Otillie Selkerk," she reads out.

I hate to say but I'm glad that she was chosen. She a snobbish princess. I look over to her area and the peacekeepers are separating her and her friend. She's crying a lot. After the peacekeepers bring her to the stage the Capitol woman goes to the boys bowl and picks out a name. "Griffin Baxwool," she reads.

Oh no, that's my name. Ok, act though Griffin. I walk up, playing it cool. I shake hands with Otillie and then get led to a room in the justice building for final goodbyes.

Otillie Selkerk - District 1 Female (17)

We all line up when this woman from the capitol comes of the Justice Building. She looks hot. She introduces herself then shows us a video about how we need to be punished.

Then she goes over to the girls bowl and picks out a name. I wonder who it's going to be. "Otillie Selkerk," she reads out. What? Gliese is gripping and hugging me crying. "It's going to be fine. My mother won't let this happen," I tell her.

I know it's not true because the peacekeepers are dragging me towards the stage now. I'm kicking and screaming. When I get to the stage I calm myself down, the whole Capitol will be watching this. She then goes to the boys bowl and picks a name. "Griffon Baxwoll," she reads out.

Oh no, the devil. This is even worst, the rebellion starter. I reluctantly shake hands with him and then I'm led into the justice building.

Griffin Baxwoll - District 1 Male (16)

My brothers ex-girlfriend bursts into the room. That's a surprise, I haven't spoken to her in two months. Since my brother was exacted. "Hey, Jelena," I say.

"Look, I know we don't talk but you need to win. Your mother won't be able to live without you. She can't lose you." Then Jelena walked out.

After a 5 minute wait my Mother walked in crying. I ran and hugged her. "Mum, I'm going to be fine. You need to be strong okay. Just remember I'm going to be back." We stood in each other's arms until the peacekeepers came and ripped her from me. Just before she leaves she hands me my fathers watch, as a token from my district.

Otillie Selkerk - District 1 Female (17)

I sit in the room crying when Gliese walks in to make to 2 crying people. "You looked hot," she says to me.

I laugh, "I'll miss you." I tell her.

"It's only for a couple of weeks" she answers me.

"Gliese, I'm going to die." And then they pull her from the room screeching.

My Mother and Brother walk in. "Listen, you need to use your skills. You can run fast and you can probably throw a knife." Sextus tells me.

"I'm not getting out of that arena," I tell him.

"Giver her space, here honey, here's your token." She gives me a ribbon.

It's my contribution to the district ribbon. I didn't really earn it. Mother paid people so I would get it. That's when my family are taken out of the room.


	2. District 2 Reaping

Fannia Whishart - District 2 Female (12)

I wake up with the wind blowing in my face. When rebellion started to fall apart and I knew we rebels were going to lose, I ran away from the main part of district 2. I now live on the outskirts of the village in a hut I built. I don't get any shelter from rain or wind but it's better than being an outlaw or being executed for my crimes in the rebellion.

Today I have to go into the village for the reaping of our punishment for the rebellion, The Hunger Games. It's were all twelve districts offer two kids, a boy and a girl, to fight to the death against the other 11 districts kids that were chosen. The older you are the higher chance you have of being picked. I'm only twelve so my names only in there once.

If I got chosen I would try my best. You would think living excluded from society I would be skinny and useless. I'm actually and average build, not strong but not weak. My only friend, Frostine, who is nine and doesn't know what I did in the war brings me food three times a day. Without her parents knowing, of course.

No one will recognise me but Frostine. Since I ran away away I've cut my once long cherry red hair very short so it doesn't go beyond my ears. Frostine is not coming today because she needs to get ready for the reaping so I head into the town wearing the only clothes I own. A brown t-shirt and black skirt.

Magnus Nairn - District 2 Male (13)

"Magnus, time to get up," I wake to my Mum yelling at me.

"Calm it, ok. I'll get up."

"The reaping starts in an hour. Do you want me to walk you," she asks.

"It's fine, I'm going with Thorburn," I tell her. "Now, get out so I can change."

Once she leaves I put the nicest things I have on. A white buttoned shirt with a black blazer and grey dress pants and I make my bed perfectly. We live a lot better than other districts because we are the richest. But, we still have to compete in there sick Hunger Games.

I know I won't be chosen but I gave my dads old necklace with his citizen number on a tag at the bottom as a potential district token. He was killed during the war and I still think about him every day.

I should probably eat breakfast considering how skinny and tall I am but I know Thorburn will be here soon so I skip it, again. Soon enough I hear a knock on the door and I run downstairs telling my Mum I'll be home soon and Thorburn and I head off to the reaping.

Fannia Whishart - District 2 Female (12)

I line up with all the other twelve year old girls but no one wants to stand next to me so I end up in then front corner being stared at.

"Welcome, all of you," a ridiculous woman with pink hair and green skin comes out. "Before we pick the lucky tributes let's watch a small video from the Capitol."

I have to tune out or I would get to angry. "Ok, let's pick the girls," the Capitol woman says.

She walks over to the bowl and picks one name "Fannia Whishart."

It's takes me a second to realise that's me but when I do I go into a state of shock and I just stand there. "Fannia Whishart, where are you?" The woman is asking me to the stage. That's when someone points me out and four peacekeepers drag me onto the stage.

When I'm on the stage the escort moves on and picks the boys name. "Magnus Nairn!" She reads out. I don't pick remember his name but I haven't been here for a while so that's expected. He is extremely skinny and tall. He will die early. He walks up to the stage trying to keep a straight face. I know his scared though. When he gets on the stage we shake hands and then we are whisked off to a room for our final goodbyes.

Magnus Nairn - District 2 Male (13)

Once we are all lined up a ridiculous looking woman comes out. She has pink hair and green skin, Capitol fashion is the weirdest. She welcomes us then shows a video about how we owe the Capitol for our crimes. She walks over the girls bowl and picks out a name. "Fannia Whishart." She announces.

No one came up for about 30 seconds, but then I saw a commotion at the 12 year olds section. The peacekeepers were dragging up a girl with short red hair up to the stage. Poor her, she looks quite young. When that commotion had blown over the boys name was starting to be drawn.

The escort moved over to the boys bowl and picked out a name. I realised I was shaking and getting quite nervous. I don't need to be, it won't be me. "Magnus Nairn!" She reads out.

Oh my god! It's me. Ok act tough, the whole of Panem will be watching so I try to hold in my fear. I shake hands with Fannia then we are moved into the Justice Building for the final goodbyes.

Fannia Whishart -District 2 Female (13)

I sit in the room for my final goodbyes not expecting anyone to come, but then Frostine walks in.

"Fannia, I can't believe it, I'm so sorry." She says.

"It's okay, Frostine. I'll always remember you." I try to comfort her.

Then she gives me a pin with a flower on it, this will be a good district token. She says goodbye then walks out of the room.

Magnus Nairn - District 2 Male (13)

Thorburn bursts in and immediately starts crying, he must be very upset. He has never cried in his life. "Promise me you'll try your best to get home," he says.

"I will, I will see soon." I promise.

"You are skinny but you can run and climb trees. Make an alliance and you will be fine, ok? Make it a strong alliance with-"

"Times up!" A peacekeeper says and then drags Thorburn out.

My mother then bursts in.

"I'm so sorry my son. You need to be strong during this time. Ok?" She tells me.

"Mum, I know I'm lanky and don't look like I stand a chance but I will try to get home. For you." I promise.

We sit in silence hugging before she gives me wristband. A shining golden wristband.

"Thanks Mum. I'll see you soon." Then she walks out of the room


	3. District 3 Reapings

District 3 Reaping

Phox Erwin - District 3 Male (14)

I woke up and looked at the time on our cracked wooden clock. It was 9:47 in the morning. An hour and ten minutes before the reaping for the Hunger Games. The stupid invention from out president Coriolanus Snow. I don't know why he was elected, he's only 16 for gods sake! Anyway, I quickly got dressed in some brown shorts and a grey dress shirt, my best clothes. But it won't matter what I'm wearing, everyone will see my fat body and ugly face. Then I told Mom and Dad I was heading to work for half an hour.

I was going to work, just not the work I should be going to. Mom and Dad think that I work for the butcher, but that's just what I tell them. I really deal drugs. I know it's awful but it's the only we get food in the table. Mom can't work because she has a mental health disorder and Dad works at the electronics factory building trains but earns very little. I don't take the drugs, I just deal them. I get the ingredients from the forest then whip them up before selling. Today I'm just dropping off, not making. I go to the letterboxes of all my customers, grab the money and then put the package in.

Soon enough I've finished my route then head home. When I get home Mum and Dad are sitting at the table.

"Sorry honey, but there won't be any breakfast today," My mum tells me.

"I just got paid," I tell her handing over a wad of cash.

They are very happy and in good spirits as we head of to the reaping.

Delphi Ballyregan - District 3 Female (17)

I wake up to the racket of my 2 little brothers, Fergus and Kern, running around the house screaming.

"Shut Up!" My twin sister, Blye, screams at them.

They both give a frightened look at her and run downstairs.

"And you wonder why they never want to hug you?" I ask.

She gives me the death stare then gets up and walks into the bathroom. I'm the more calm one and shes the angry and moody one towards our three younger siblings. Fergus and Kern are both 9 and our younger sister, Dixie, is 14. All the girls in the house have the threat of the Hunger Games hanging above there heads today. But we don't have to worry, we won't get picked.

Afters Blyes changes into the exact same things as me, a grey dress, we walk downstairs to see the whole family eating breakfast, a piece of stale bread and a cup of water. Mom and Dad are talking about how they just want this day to be over.

"C'mon guys, we need to go to the reaping now," I tell everyone.

Tears come to Dixies eyes.

"Dixie, your not going to be picked, now get out the door, we need to leave now!" I tell her.

Our massive family all files out the door towards the reaping.

Phox Erwin - District 3 Male (14)

I would stay I'm standing with my friends waiting until the District 3 Escort comes out, but that would be a lie. I don't have any friends, probably because of my body size (XXL) and my unattractive face. Then a man with tattoos all over himself walks out.

"Welcome, District 3, to the reaping for the first annual Hunger Games. Before we begin let's watch a small clip from the Capitol."

He shows a video about how we owe the Capitol for what we did. Then he walks over to the girls bowl and picks out a name.

"Delphi Ballyregan!" He reads out.

I hear a lot of cries from people all around the reaping, she must have a big family or be pretty popular. She's and older girl and quite pretty as she walks to the stage fiddling with her long brown hair. That's when I remember her, she was always nice to me. The only problem was she is way older than me. I touch my face and my short blonde hair wishing I could be better looking. Once Delphi is on the stage the escort moves to the boys bowl.

He picks a name from the bowl and then moves to the microphone.

"Phox Erwin!" He reads out.

That's me, oh no, it's me. Alright, I try to calm myself as I walk up to stage. I hear sniggers from the audience and out my head down in embarrassment. As I shake Delphi's hand and get moved into the justice building I can't help but think this was for the best.

Delphi Ballyregan - District 2 Female (17)

When we got to the reaping Blye and I found our friend Mousey and walked to our section. A man who's body is covered in tattoos walks out. Alright, that's a bit strange. He welcomes us and shows a video about how we owe the Capitol and moves to the girls bowl.

"Delphi Ballyreagan!" He calls.

I hear some of my family cry out and know I have to stay strong, for them. I walk fiddling with my hair, a nervous habit, and when I reach the stage he goes to the boys bowl.

"Phox Erwin!" He reads out.

As he walks to stage I know who he is. I feel really sorry for him because he is extremely unattractive and has no friends. I always try to be nice to him but we have a large age difference. As we shake hands I realise how scared he is. He legs a shaking like crazy. We are then moved into the justice building.

Phox Erwin - District 3 Male

The first person that walks in this lovely and expensive room is Numer, a customer. "Where is your stash?" He yells.

"You need to leave," I tell him.

He hits me across the face.

"Where?" He asks me again.

"They are in a bush behind the bakers, please, go away," And with that, he's out the door.

They aren't actually in a bush behind the bakers, but I'm going to be dead so he can't give me shit about it.

Next, my Mom and Dad walk in, both crying.

"Your going to be okay," My Mum tells me as she hugs me.

"Son, get home'" My dad says in the softest tone I've ever heard him speak in.

"I have to tell you something," I tell them. "The money I get isn't from my job at the baker. I deal drugs."

Dad storms out of the room and Mum drops a pin with a lighting bolt on it, I presume for my district token. Then she follows Dad. Oh no, what I have I done?

Delphi Ballyregan - District 3 Female (17)

The first person to come say good bye is Mousey.

"Hey," I say sadly.

She hugs and me and tells me she loves me. I'm going to miss her so much.

"You're going to be ok, right?" She asks me.

I tell her I'll try my best to get home and then she is taken out of the room.

The next people to come in are my huge family. I hug everyone, but spend the ,ist time hugging Blye. She has been there my whole life and I've been there her whole life. We've never spent more than a night apart. Mum gives me a 1cm by 1cm computer chip as my district token. Dad bought it home form the factory when out we picked up a TV from the junk. That night was the best, it was the first time I had ever watched TV. Only the Capitol gets that luxury. As they are taken out of the room I start screaming.

"No, don't go." I cry but then the door slams shut

Note: please leave reviews and tell me who you like and how I should improve. I am also trying to hurry through the Reapings so we can get to the Capitol


End file.
